Deaths Daughters
by Solangelo-Is-Life
Summary: On a normal(ish) day, two very powerful half-bloods stumble upon Camp Half-Blood. If that Isn't bad enough, they bring with them the most powerful martial artist in the world, who is also they're adopted older brother! Being demi gods and students of Ranma Saotome, Camp Half-blood is in for a hell of a ride! This is a crossover between Ranma 1/2 and PJO.
1. Chapter 1

Deaths Daughters

Me: Hello all! It's been a while man. Like, a year. I missed you all.

Percy: Mmm hmm. Suure.

Me: Shut up. Any who, this is a Ranma ½ and Percy Jackson crossover, but I put it in the Percy Jackson section to get more views. This story is basically about two daughters of Hades/ Pluto who come to Camp Half-blood, But are also student of the greatest martial artist in the world.

Ranma: Yeah I am!

Me: Way to get a swelled head. I'm only gonna do the disclaimer once so, I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½ OR PERCY JACKSON. ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO EITHER TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OR UNCLE RICK. ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 1: I Almost Get Killed By a Giant Snake

Jezebelle's POV

It was a normal day, in a normal week, in a normal month, in a normal year. It was the beginning of June, and I was bored out of my mind. Oh sure, we were going on vacation to visit my aunt in Canada but it was still boring. In the front seats of the car, my mom and step-dad were attempting to sing along to some pop song, key word "attempting", and my sister was reading a book as thick as Harry Potter. I think it was Harry Potter. The thing is, she's seven years old.

Yeah, my family's pretty strange. My sister and I were diagnosed with major ADHD which is why I was pretty bored. Somehow my sister managed to stay still, but that's only because she was immersed in her book. I went back to staring out of the window at a stretch of woods next to a highway in New York, when I saw something strange. A giant slitted yellow eye, like a snake. I blinked once and it was gone, but there was a lingering sulfuric smell. I looked around the car but no one else had seen it. My parents continued shredding eardrums, but my sister frowned and shook her head. I looked out of the window again and saw a sickly yellow scale. My curiosity peaked; I did the only thing an idiot like me could . I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out of a moving vehicle.

Only my training saved me then. Tucking my body into a ball I came to a rolling stop at the edge of the highway. Thanking Kami-sama and every other deity up there, I stretched and headed into the woods ignoring the questioning calls of the rest of my family.

The only reason my parents didn't go after me is because I've done this a lot. Seen something strange and then ran off trying to investigate. To be honest, Ran-Chan is usually with me but, potato, potahto. I hadn't gone far when something knocked into me and bowled me over. It was my sister Colette. She sat on my back and bounced.

"Jez, where are ya going? Can I come? Can I, can I?" I told you we were ADHD.

"Colette, you can't come with me, I'm... Adventuring! That's right…" I set her down gently and turned away. But when I turned, she was still there. I sighed knowing I'd never get rid of her.

"Fine, but if you get eaten by a giant snake, I'll dance on your grave." Can you imagine how surprised I was, when edging around a tree; I saw the very thing I was threatening her with.

The snake was scary; it was about 100 ft. long, and had a paralyzing glare, not in a medusa way, in an oh-my-Kami-this-thing-is-going-to-eat-me stare, so I hope you'll understand why I fell over and squashed my sister.

"Hey! Why did you-"she said trying to get out from underneath me. When she saw the beast, she froze for a minute and had a staring contest with the mother of all snakes. Then she screamed loudly into my ear.

"AAHHHH! Make it go away!" She yelled and tightened her death grip on my neck. I tore her hands off and scrambled behind a tree, taking gasping breaths.

"Listen Colette, I'm going to distract it and I need you to run that way and find help. I don't know why, but I have a feeling something will help." She gave me a worried look.

"But-"

"GO!" I bellow and shove her. She took off like a shot. 'Wow, she's fast.' I think but my attention was taken by a 100 ft. monster trying to eat me. Swallowing hard, I grab a rock and throw hoping that something would go right. It hit its mark but bounced off a hand sized scale, and the snake trained a giant eye on me.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." I say then dodged a spiked tail.

* * *

Me: Welp, first chapter done.

Ranma: When am I coming in?

Me: In a while. Now I'm only posting a second chapter if I get five reviews, that's not too much right? I only gave up on Power, Dunamas, and Chikara because no one reviewed. Also, if you're new to my writing, I have another story that needs reviewing, so check it out. Please read and review? Also, constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Almost Become a Corpse

Jezebelle's POV

Me: Hello. I didn't get five reviews, only one. And it was to ask me when the next chapter would come out. Wow.

Ranma: Ooh, tough luck man.

Me: I guess. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

_Recap~~~~_

"_But-"_

"_GO!" I bellow and shove her. She took off like a shot. 'Wow, she's fast.' I think but my attention was taken by a 100 ft. monster trying to eat me. Swallowing hard, I grab a rock and throw hoping that something would go right. It hit its mark but bounced off a hand sized scale, and the snake trained a giant eye on me. _

"_Maybe this isn't such a good idea." I say then dodged a spiked tail._

* * *

It went on like this for a while, with me dodging its blows and trying to throw a few punches in. It's a pity I hadn't learned anything from Mousse about the Hidden Weapons Technique, this would've been a lot easier. Eventually, I got tired and careless. My dodges were sloppier and I faltered. Then the beast made its move. In a lightning fast movement, it hit me with the non-spiked part of its tail and sent me crashing back into a small copse and I blacked out.

When I woke up the first question to pop into my head was if I was still alive. The second was to ask if Life really liked to crap on my face so much. Of course the answer to both questions was yes. Slowly, ever so slowly, I sat up and began to catalogue my injuries. Head? Bruised. Legs? Ok but bleeding. Ribs? Just bruised, I've definitely had worse. I stood up slowly and extremely painfully while checking my surroundings. The strange thing about the trees here is that they are growing in, like they're shielding me. Ehh, I must be hallucinating. I look around for something to stop my bleeding and something in a small plastic baggy fall out of my pocket. It's a small golden square, about the size of a rice crispy treat and it has a note along with it. I open it and freeze, the note is from my mom.

_ Jezebelle, this is mom, as you probably know. By now you're probably fighting some mythical beast and knowing you, you're hurt. Eat the treat I packed, it'll help. Your father visited, he said you and Colette's time is coming. You and your sister will find out exactly what you are, and Ranma will be there along with you. You know the rest of the Wrecking Crew will be along sooner or later. Your dad sends a gift and advice. The gift will be coming along soon enough and the advice is, you and your sister together can control all under the earth._

_ Jez, I love you and Colette so much, and I'll miss you, okay? Take care of your sister and be safe, I'll see you guys soon. Give Ranma my love. –Mom_

I stare at the paper clothed highly in my hands as questions run through my head. I don't understand, my dad visited? Eat a rice crispy treat? This doesn't make sense. Looking from the note to the square I shrug. If my mom said to eat it, I'll eat it.

I gasp as I take a bite, it tastes just like home! The flavor of my mom's chicken and shrimp gumbo filled my taste buds. The delightful aroma of the house after my mom cooked filled my senses, which was weird. I could imagine my mom and I laughing as she fed me and Colette- Colette! That one thought snapped me back to reality and I realized, that I wasn't hurt anymore. I hurriedly lifted up my shirt to check my ribs and there was no bruising, not a mark anywhere.

"Interesting", I murmured, "Now where's that gift..." I started looking around when I came upon a peculiar sight. A tree with a face on it, a face that looked like it was holding a heavy burden. I looked down at the roots and found the outline of a handprint. Feeling compelled, I put my hand in the depression and watched in awe as it glowed and the outline of a box showed up. The cover rolled into the tree and there was the most beautiful sword I'd ever seen. The blade looked like obsidian and seemed to drink up what meager light there was. It had Celtic swirls as decorations running up the blade and the hilt was silver with bones decorating it. Then the second package came into view.

My breath caught as I lifted up the alluring bow and quiver full of arrows. The bow was ebony black with white vines on its upper and lower limbs. The grip was brown leather and it was a long bow, a little more than half my height. The quiver was pretty much the same, it was made of durable black leather with white swirls. The arrows were silver and had different colored bands at the bottom.

I smiled and took a deep breath. Standing up I slung sword into its sheath on my belt and slung the quiver over my back. I walked out with my bow nocked, ready to face the unknown.

* * *

Me: Well haaay, I'm done. Two announcements, I NEED a beta and give me some reviews. Anyone interested in betaing, please PM me. AND GIVE ME REVIEWS!

Ranma: Yeah punks, beta 'cause the chapter had a lot of mistakes and she needs someone to bounce ideas off of. I WANT REVIEWS OF HOW AMAZINGLY EPIC I AM! *gets knocked out*

Me: Sorry about that fool, and please Read & Review!


End file.
